sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCB2 Iron's Codec
Codecs for Iron's Fourth Taunt. It works like Snake, and the Starfox Characters' Codecs. Note: Please know that this isn't meant to be offending in anyway, it's just how Iron would usually react to a character. Codecs Ion The Hedgehog CODEC: Iron: Who's this guy? Looks like he fell into a pool of bleach or something.. Shockina: '''That's Ion, a Demigod. His Real name is Mike Alexander King, but I suppose he prefers to be called Ion. '''Iron: ... Shockina: '''Ion is capable of having atomic powers, He can go from seeing the future, to having super speed, he also has instinctual sense, which he all got from birth. '''Iron: So he's.... uh.... Almost half of the people I've encountered? Shockina: 'I suppose you could say that... He also has other nicknames. '''Iron: '''Such as?.. '''Shockina: '''White Speeder... And.... White blur... '''Iron: '.... (Bursts out laughing) '''CODEC END Airon 'Jonic' Hikarikaze The Ookami CODEC: Iron: 'Hey isn't that... J... Jon.... Jon...-- '''Shockina: '''Jonic, Also known as Airon Hikarikaze. '''Iron: '''Right, I'm not big on remembering names. '''Shockina: '''Jonic is from another Dimension, from a place called "Vita Nova", He is a highly skilled swordsman, Thanks to his theif life, Jonic has picked up many thieving skills, and could mug his enemies for items, He is also the Leader of a Team called IBS, which is short for 'Internation Bastard Squad', a Team of Mercenaries, containing him and his friends, His weapons include a Soft Soda themed Bazooka, a Sword that is most likely legendary back in his world, Solar Beads that lets him grapple up to high ledges and grapple out of reach enemies, He also has a Mirror shield that lets him reflect attacks, however he cannot attack while using it. He also has an unknown energy, atleast to me that lets him use a special attack called "Ookami Sphere" that fires a sphere like projecticle, He also has a special power however. Known as Trance Mode, When that activates, You better run. '''Iron: '''Interesting... Anything else? '''Shockina: '''Jonic, Due to him being an Ookami, has a natural immuninity to Chaos Energy, However in turn, he cannot use Chaos Energy himself., '''Iron: ' That's good, Chaos Powers we're complete BS to begin with. Just one question... 'Shockina: '''Yes? '''Iron: '''If Jonic is from another world... How do you know so much stuff about him? '''Shockina: '...... Lucky Guess?... I mean It's not like I pulled up a wiki page, that shows information about him or anything! Haha;; 'Iron: '...Uh.... Oh....kay?.... '''CODEC END Michael the Fox CODEC: Iron: '''Oh look it's Miss Blue Fox. '''Shockina: '''That's Michael the Fox. '''Iron: '''Do I really need to know anything about him? I don't take him serious at all. He's a total bore, Hot headed, and definitely Side-Kick Material. '''Shockina: '''Oh. If you say so then. '''CODEC END Iron Minerzone The Zonian CODEC: Shockina: 'Look! There's two of you now! '''Iron: '''He's got my looks, my charms, my intelligence... But He's no Perfect Replica.. '''Shockina: '''Surely, I don't have to explain who YOU are right? '''Iron: '''Nope, Y'know... Since there's two of me... and I'm in a relationship with you... '''Shockina: '... Don't get any funny Ideas. ._. 'Iron: '''Who ever just read this is going to be like "What." Oopsie Doopsie~ '''Shockina: '''What do you mean "Whoever just read this" It's only us. '''Iron: '... Er... Nothing! Hahaha... ^^;; '''CODEC END Kairon Minerzone the Zonian CODEC: Iron: '''Uh... Shockina. Who's that? '''Shockina: '''That's you Iron. He's a Kaizo version of yourself, in Super Kaizo World he suffers trying to go through stages without fail. He uses Save States to try again. He's pretty weak, he can launch easily and has bad defense. However his Recovery is probably better than everyone elses. Being able to teleport back to the position he had saved on. However in Moving stages this would result in Instant K.O. He goes through all this pain to save his special one, Princess Shockina.. D'aww that's sweet. '''Iron: '''Geez. Life just can't cut that guy a break huh? I actually feel bad! '''Shockina: '''I would assume you'd feel bad for someone who's pretty much yourself.. '''CODEC END Paws the Wolf Codec: Iron: '''So what's with the furry guy '''Shockina: '''That's Paws. He's an Anthromorphic Wolf. '''Iron: '''I think I just found Blue Fox's Ultimate Creepy Dream. '''Shockina: '''Okay...? Anyways, He much prefers to be alone than with others, and doesn't like to help out a lot. He has a sarcastic sense of humour, and often bickers with Kniro. Although Paws seems grumpy most of the time, he does care for others and often feels extremely guilty if he thinks he did something wrong. He will usually try to make up for his mistakes, but his untruthful behaviour leaves other not trusting him much, even when he is telling the truth. '''Iron: '''Okay... So he's a Loner?... What else. '''Shockina: '''That's actually all the information on him '''Iron: '''Seriously? Great. '''CODEC END Apallo The Hedgehog CODEC: Iron: 'Dadadaddadadada, RED STREAK. SPEEDS BY. RED GUY THE HEDGEHOG. TOO FIREY FOR THE NAKED EYE, RED GUY THE HEDGEHOG. '''Shockina: '''Says the Red Guy himself, Also, That's Apallo. Apallo has pyrokinesis similar to Sol Emerald guardian Blaze the Cat. He has Super Speed just like Sonic (as Sonic's D.N.A fused with his in his first Earthly body), albeit slower and in addition Apallo had also absorbed Chaos Energy from Sonic allowing him to use Chaos Control. Other abilities include absorbing sunlight into a powerful cannon, Generate Fireballs, and is able to call for his Phoenix Dragon to ride upon. '''Iron: '''All these people have silly powers and stuff. '''Shockina: '''Right, But remember you have firepower, so count yourself lucky '''Iron: '''I'll be lucky as long as nobody has any "ITS NO USE! TAKE THIS" ability. '''Shockina: '...Wha....? 'Iron: ' Uh... 'Shockina: '''Anyways, Apallo has other elemental attacks, such as Earth, Water, Wind, Ice, Light, and Thunder. '''Iron: '''BEHOLD. I AM EVERYTHING. '''Shockina: ''kay. '''CODEC END Sam the Rabbit CODEC: Iron: '-' 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNgVYE85LLw - '''Shockina: ' ._. '''CODEC END. Dash the Turtle CODEC: Iron: '''- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cCRHA_IGmY - '''Shockina: '''Not again. -u-; '''CODEC END. Alinoa The Cat Iron: 'And who is this? '''Shockina: '''Alinoa. I don't have much information on her. However, She is shown to emit wind-like powers. Such as spinning like a Tornado. and other wind type moves, she can fly for a brief moment. And seems to be skilled in martial arts. '''Iron: '''Sorry Kitty! This Zonian's gonna turn off the fan! '''Shockina: '... What. '''CODEC END. Captain Bird Iron: 'Captain Bird eh? Sounds kinda like Captain Falc-- '''Shockina: '''Upupup! That Universe and this Universe are two different things. '''Iron: '''Uh... Okay?... So what's this guy's thing? '''Shockina: '''Well. He's pretty basic in attacks. He even tells you NOT to pick him when selecting him on the Character menu. '''Iron: '... Remind me why he's a fighter again? '''Shockina: '''Well. I'm not sure myself. But anyways he uses projectile weapons, such as a pistol, and a Rocket Launcher. He even has a Fire Extinguisher! He has a mirror that will reflect your projectiles, So stay sharp! His final smash summons a GIANT Mech called the Slug Gunner that deals Insane amounts of damage! '''Iron: '''I wonder what would it be like if I pit the Power Suit against it.... '''CODEC END. Venice the Mink Iron: 'Pfffft! Look at his clown shoes! '''Shockina: '''Now now, Let's not underestimate our opponents because of their goofy shoes. Venice is capable of emiting Energy Projectiles, he also has his basic melee attacks too. His final smash turns him into Rage Venice in which all of his attacks powers are doubled. his jumping and speed enhance greatly too. '''Iron: '''I wonder if he works as a Part-time clown. I might hire him for your next birthday! '''Shockina: '... Don't. You. Dare. '''Iron: '''Ahaha!! K-Kidding! Just kidding!... '''CODEC END. Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami Iron: '''Hey! She kinda looks like Jonic! '''Shockina: '''Funny you mention that, I believe they are actually siblings. Anyways, Lydia is a fierce combatant. Don't let your guard down for a second! She will most likely pack QUITE the punch in every hit she deals. Stay sharp Iron. '''Iron: '''Gotcha. I'll teach her a thing or two about hand to hand combat! '''CODEC END. Rekk Scratch Iron: 'Hey is she Okay? She looks kinda... Purple. '''Shockina: '''That's Rekk Scratch, she's a humanoid robot from another world! The rival of Tioda Jamboticon. Who try to out do eachother in music. Watch out for her Electric Guitar, That'll sting! Try to dodge those record discs. Her Microphone will reach quite a distance, so be careful in approach! Her Final Smash will do more than REKK your ear drums. '''Iron: '''She's Kinda cute though.. '''Shockina: *'Coughs* '''Iron: '''Huh? Oh B-but nothing compared to you! Heheh!... ^^;; '''Shockina: '''You're just lucky I'm not a fighter..... ...Yet~ '''CODEC END. If Iron is defeated during Codec '''Shockina: '''Iron? Are you there? Oh no... It isn't over yet... You still have a chance! Category:Stories